Unbreak My Heart
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: After her terrible break up with Ryoma and losing their child, Sakuno went to Osaka to start a new life. But her world turned upside down when she met the demi-god of tennis, Yukimura Seiichi. Now she's torn between her two love.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreak My Heart **

**(Alternative Name: The Number 1 in my Heart) **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** For the nth time, The Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Warning:** This story contains scenes (swearing and lemons) and dialogues not suitable to minor readers. Read on your own risk.

**Chapter 1: Tears that Never Shed **

**"If you really love me, You'll let me go." **

She was devastated. She could feel her world is breaking down. A hole in her chest starts to devour her entirety as she cried for help. She's confused. She's frustrated. Why all of the sudden Ryoma broke up with her? What's wrong? She thought that she'll give her best to understand him, to have more patience for him, their relationship will last long.

She loves him dearly. She's been faithful to him. They'd been together for almost five years. They'd already planned their future together. Dreaming that someday they would spent the rest of their lives together in a world where everything is in their perfect place. But suddenly, all her hopes and dreams gone. What happened? What went wrong?

**"Please don't leave me." **

She doesn't know what to do. She cried and cried until her eyes couldn't cry any longer. She became unaware of her surroundings. Her own world is her own room. She shunned herself away from the outside world for almost two weeks. A new world she must face. A new life where she could picture herself alone. Yes, she's alone. Her grandmother died and left her alone with no one, three years ago. She was saddened. She was all alone in this world without any relatives. Her parents died in a car accident when she was young and left her only with her grandmother. It was then Ryoma stood out from the sidelines and comforted her. Ryoma didn't let her be alone. Their friendship gave her strenght to carry on. The only person she cherished the most since then.

He looked after her. She gave him support at all his decisions. They understood each other well enough. She confided to him all her worries, pain and dreams. He hadn't said anything to her but she knew that she could trust him. She could see it in his eyes. Without saying any word, she knew Ryoma would never betray her. After several months, she found herself happy once again. She may not have any relatives left, but her friends' support and Ryoma's friendship she found herself contended.

Their closeness gradually caught the attention of those persons around them. It was unusual for them to see her and Ryoma spent time alone with each other. Regularly, Ryoma will pick her up in her house in early morning and together they'll walk to school. Sakuno always reminded herself to prepare a delicious obento for him. They ate their lunch together at his favorite spot in the rooftop, play tennis together at weekends, do their assignment together at their favorite area at the library where he's a member of its committee. Sometimes, she would go to his place and spent time playing with his fluffy cat, Karupin. He would yawns and watch them play and smiles. His family accepted her like she's a new member of their family. Since her grandmother was an acquiantance of his father, she treated her well. She's glad because somehow she found some solace in his family. His mother, Rinko treated her like a daughter of hers. They would go to mall and shop happily and spent some talk about girls. Nanjiro, his father, treated her nice. He always makes her giggles and laughs at his some jokes. Sometimes, she found some amuzement when Nanjiro bickers with Ryoma. Ryoma would just sulk and pouts at her and she'll smile back at him shyly. His temper will lowers and then smiles at her. Sometimes, Ryoma would go to her place and watch her cook their meals and tutors her at their lessons. Being a high school student is tough. Their schedules are almost full with their school activities and their free time is limited. But Ryoma still found a way to make some quality time for them. Sometimes when she's free and didn't have to go to her part time job, he'll tag her along with his senpais, Momoshiro and Eiji at the burger joint. She works as a crew at the local convinience store near Seigaku. After their afternoon practice, she'll go to the store and works their for at least six hours. Ryoma frequently passed by to the convinience store and creates different alibis just to visit her there. He would buy random things at the store and smirks at her. She would frowns and twitch at him and he would look as he's amuzed by her reaction. Her co-workers would giggle at them. They thought he's her boyfriend which she'll directly denies. She would always say he's just her best friend which they would replied with a confused and look at her unconvinced. She'll ask Ryoma why they do think they're couples and he would just shrugged his shoulders, gave her a can of cold ponta, took her things and walked her home.

She felt startled. She knew that everyone might thought that they're couples. It might look absurd but their closeness is just a friendly gesture. But when her friend, Tomoka talked at her with regard to her closeness with Ryoma, she became unsure. Tomoka told her that Ryoma shunned all her possible suitors away from her. He look at them and sends deathly glares. Is there a possibility that he loves her more than as a friend? She didn't know.

Yes, it's true that she'd a crush on him when they were still in junior high. But gradually, her feelings for him turned into a genuine friendship. She'd learned to appreciate and accept him as he is. She saw his flaws and weak side but still she'd embraced and accepted his imperfections. They become true to each other and have nothing to conceal anymore.

She's confused and frustrated. She didn't know what to do. Sakuno thought that those feelings might destroy their friendship. She wondered if her feelings for him still remain deep down on her heart. Because of this anxiety, she didn't realise that she'd started to put a gap between the two of them. Ryoma confronted her much to her surprise. He grabbed her arm and took her to their spot at the rooftop.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked coldly. His hands at his side pockets of his pants. His hair blew as the cold breeze passed by.

She pinned herself to the wall and gulped. She took a deep breath and sighed. She looked at him and saw his cat like amber eyes staring sternly at him.

"I'm not, Ryoma-kun. I'm sorry if you think I do." she replied to him.

He raised a brow and didn't say another word. She gazed at the floor as her heart beats unsual at her chest.

"Tell me, what bothers you?" he asked again.

She closed her eyes and conceal the with her hair.

"I... I..." she uttured.

"You?"

"I'm confused, Ryoma-kun." she finally blurted out. "I'd started to think that our closeness had lead to issues and rumours that might ruin us in the future." she continued.

"Are you referring to the rumours that we're a couple?" he asked coldly.

"Yes." she answered back.

She saw him looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't worry, Sakuno." he murmured. "For it doesn't matter to me if you're a friend or my lover, as long as you wouldn't leave me." he continued.

She blinked in surprise.

"What made you think that I will leave you? And what do you really mean, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

Ryoma opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Listen, Sakuno. I'll only say this once." he said.

She hold her breath for awhile waiting to hear what he have to say.

"I love you, Sakuno. I loved you secretly for the past years." she heard him say.

Her eyes widened at his confession. Her jaw dropped and she put her hands in her mouth.

"You... You love me?" she said almost not a question but a statement.

He nodded at her in response.

"I'm afraid to tell you because you might flown away from me." he replied.

She didn't talk for awhile. She was drifted in her own thoughts. Ryoma stared at her waiting for her response. Suddenly, tears found their ways at his cheeks. She sobs silently. He was surprised by her sudden cry. He approached her and touched both of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I made you cry." he said.

She wiped her tears with her hand and looked up at him.

"No. I'm just so happy. I'm happy that you love me. I'm greatful though I should have known earlier. It must be so hard for you." she replied.

"You aren't angry at me? You didn't hate me?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Why should I hate you,Ryoma-kun? You loved me and took care of me for all these years." she said.

Ryoma drew her close to him and embraced her lovingly.

"Arigatou." he whispered to her.

She put her arms around him and smiled to herself.

"Aishiteruze, Ryoma-kun." she replied.

He loose her embrace at him and looked down at her meeting her hazel eyes. He shifted his hands. He placed her right hand in the side of her face and the other hand encircled her waist. He drew her face closer to her with his eyes closed. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips pressed on hers. She gasped and tremble in his arms feeling the new sensation she'd just experience. They shared their first kiss with the setting sun as their witness.

**"I am sorry." **

I'm sorry. Sorry has a lot of means and she didn't know what Ryoma means when he told him sorry. Was it because he had to leave her? Is it because he didn't love her anymore and he grew up tired being with her? She didn't know. She didn't know the answer and she didn't know if she could accept his sorry.

**"If we****'re destined for each other, I'll come back to you whatever happens." **

Destiny. She didn't know that he believes in destiny. If there's really a destiny, she would have hate it. The pain, the sorrow, the loneliness. Was it her destiny to be alone and left behind? No. It's unfair. She have the right to be happy but why is it that all of the sudden, this destiny took all her love ones.

**"If you ever found a better man than me at the time of my absence that would be good." **

She never thought he would say those words at her and it certainly crushed and shattered her unfortunate heart in a million pieces. She never dared to look or flirt with another man. He's the only man she'd ever love. She'd loved him with all her heart and soul but now he wanted her to set him free. It was really hard for her. With her heart broken, she reluctantly gave him his freedom inspite the fact that the pain it inflicted to her was so great.

**"I just have to let you go because I love you so. Might as well that this pain will vanished so I cou****ld smile again and not to cry if I think of you." **

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

She found herself pregnant with his child. Her world seems to have a light again but all her hope shattered as her destiny plays with her once again.

**Chapter 2: Pa****in and Sorrow **

...

A/n: Thank you for reading "Unbreak my Heart". I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Please kindly leave reviews. I would like to know what you'd think about this story. Again, thank you very much. n_n Anyway, I should warn you ahead. The next chapter might have some lemony scenes and matured themes not intended for minor age readers.

Please visit our ryosaku website. Type directly on your web browser or google search engine: ryosakufandom. webs. com (without spaces). Thank you. n_n

~Sessrin Koshimae a.k.a Witchangel

To God be the Glory


	2. Chapter 2

xxooxx

**Unbreak My Heart **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis isn't mine. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Warning:** Story written without betareader's help. Grammatical errors are present. May contain themes not recommended for some readers.

xxooxx

**Chapter 2: Pain and Sorrow **

xxooxx

She almost detach herself from the outside world but she didn't mind being alone. Everyone had left. All of them. Sakuno almost lose all her remaining sanity because the unbearable pain within her. She always stare on nothingness within her room and then her tears will fall from her puffed swollen eyes. It's like she's in deep grief and she would just shunned all pities and concerns that her friends giving to her. Tomoka frequently visits her to check her condition. She'll say nothing at her but will allow herself to let go her tears and sorrow in her arms. Tomoka would just console her like a child. The situation of her best friend breaks her heart though she couldn't blame Ryoma for what had happened.

"He didn't love me." Sakuno whispered to her in a broken voice.

"No. He LOVED you, Sakuno-chan. Maybe it was just your relationship won't work out." Tomoka replied then patted her head and embraced her.

"I didn't see it coming. We were so happy a week before we broke up. Did he grew tired of me? Is that the reason why he dumped me?" she asked almost breaking down with her tears.

"He said... He's going to concentrate with his career." Tomoka replied.

Sakuno lifted her gaze to her bestfriend and clutched her sleeves.

"But Tomo-chan! We'd talk about it a long time ago. We made promises. But.." she halted and then sobbed. "...he broke it all as well with our dreams." she continued.

"But we really don't know what happened or what passed through his mind. You know Ryoma-sama..." Tomoka explained but was cut short by Sakuno.

"I thought I knew him well." she said and her eyes clouded once again with their. "But I guess, I was wrong." And then wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Sakuno-chan..." Tomoka said worriedly.

"It doesn't really matter, right? I'm on my own now. Ryoma would be a part of my past by now." Sakuno said and tried to flash a fake smile to her bestfriend.

xxooxx

"Sakuno..." A familiar voice called her name. Actually, he was too close to her and whispered to her ear. Sakuno tried to fend off her boyfriend's advances but knowing Ryoma, he would just keep on annoy her so she would submit herself to him willingly.

"Ryoma-kun, please. I need to finish these research papers. Our professor gave us only a week to complete it." Sakuno said and then tried to put away Ryoma's hand from her waist. She was in his room that day. She really needed his help for her research paper. Being a freshman student made her more busier than before. Sometimes, Ryoma complains about her lack of attention to him but then would say 'okay' after sharing some passionate kisses and hearing assurances from her. Sakuno is a freshman at Tokyo University where she's taking a degree on Physics field. Ryoma on the other hand, after graduating on high school, pursue his career on tennis as a professional player. He flew back and forth from America to Japan as if he was walking home from school to home. Of course he didn't mind. It was just being away from Sakuno is a pain for him. He couldn't take it longer. He needed her.

Ryoma reluctantly moved away from her and watched her every move as she scribbles down her notes on her rough drafts. He stares on her innocent face and took a deep breath. Sakuno noticed him disturbance and stopped on her works.

"Ryoma-kun, what's wrong?" she asked and putted down her pen on the table.

He turned his head away from her and rested his chin on his hand.

"Nothing." he replied.

Sakuno moved closer to him and lay a hand on his thigh.

"Ryoma-kun." she called. "Please tell me what bothers you." she said.

Ryoma turned his gaze and looked down at her hazel eyes.

"I'm just like other guys, Sakuno." he started. "I could feel the tension...the need...you know what I mean." he said uncomfortably.

"Oh.." she replied. She blushed hard at the thought of it and bit her lower lip in confusion.

Ryoma shifted his gaze again not wanting to see the tension between them.

"Ryoma..." Sakuno called him in an usual tone. He turned his head and his lips met her parted lips.

"Sakuno..." he whispered. "You don't have to do this with me if you aren't yet ready." he added.

"If it is a wonderful experience, I would like to share it with you, Ryoma.." she whispered back. She climbed up on his lap and coiled her arms on his neck. Ryoma guided her to his groin and made her seat on it. He let out a moan as he felt her close in his body. Their breathing became ragged and felt each others presence. He putted his hands on her small waist. She slowly lowered her face until her lips claimed his. He whimpered on her lips and teased her lower lip to open her mouth. His tongue went inside of it and roamed within. Her tongue fought for the dominance as they continued to claim each other. Ryoma buried his right hand in her long wavy brown tresses and pulled her head closer deepening their lustful kiss. Sakuno drew her body closer to his until her breasts crushed on his lean chest. He became more aroused at the contact. He put her legs on his waist and stood from his seat with Sakuno in his arms. They broke their kiss as he moved toward his bed with her. Ryoma gently laid down his girlfriend at the clean sheets on his bed. He looked down at her lovingly at brushed his right thumb on her red tainted cheek.

"Sakuno..." he called.

"Yes, Ryoma?" she asked shyly. He moved his face closer to hers.

"I should've marry you earlier." he said and smirked at her. She giggled and hitted his chest lightly with her palm.

"We're still young to get married, Ryoma." she replied.

"I know." he whispered on her lips. "I love you." he said before claiming her devoured lips once again.

Sakuno's eyes fluttered wide open and she quickly rose from her bed. She was panting and her forehead has some bead of sweats formed on it. She wiped it with her hands and tried to breath regularly. She didn't knew why she dreamt about her first sex with Ryoma. Of all of their shared memories, why would be that one. It's terrible. She wanted to forget or at least fend off those memories with him from her mind. She wanted to move on but if these dreams keep on hunting her at night, she couldn't. The pain is still in there and yes, she misses him so badly. His scent, his kisses, his voice... Oh how she misses those these from him. But she knew he'll never come back to her. It's been a week since he left her though two weeks had passed since she last saw him. She fought the urge to cry and decided to take a bath. She silently went to the bathroom and prepared herself. She needed to attend those classes she missed. Sakuno wore a baby pink turtleneck shirt and a fitted denim jeans. She put her long hair in a single braid and then headed downstairs. Much to her surprise, she saw Tezuka in her kitchen preparing a breakfast meal for her. It was very touching. Tezuka became her big brother even before her grandmother died. But still up to now, Tezuka never missed a single chance to help her when she needed it. Aside from Ryoma, he is very protective at her. When Tezuka learned that Ryoma broke up with her, he didn't say a word but he made himself her crying shoulder that somehow ease her pain. She strode towards the kitchen and sat on the dining area. Tezuka looked at her and then served her breakfast.

"You need to shop. There's nothing else in your fridge." he said stoicly and wiped his hands with a clean cloth.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-san." Sakuno replied with a smile before eating her meal.

"Are you going to school today?" Tezuka said and then sat across the table.

"Hai. Our finals will be next week and I need to have a make up classes." she replied.

He gave her an approving look and then watched her eat silently.

"He's going back to America this afternoon." he suddenly said out of nowhere. She secretly cringed but pretends that she's not affected with his word and continued to eat.

"What's new about it?" she asked almost in a sarcastic tone that surprised Tezuka.

"He's leaving for good." he replied and at that moment Sakuno felt that her heart is breaking again. She stopped eating and looked at him with teary eyes.

"He really hates me, right?" Sakuno asked and then wiped her building tears in her eyes.

"I don't think so. Do you want to see him for the last time?" he asked.

She lowers her head and smiled bitterly at herself.

"No. I don't think he wants to see me anyway." she replied and then stood from her seat. "I'm going to be late on my first period. I have to go now. Thanks again, Tezuka-san." she bidded goodbye and took her books and school bag at the couch.

"His flight is 6pm. You can come if you want. You don't have to show yourself to him." she heard Tezuka said before she closed the door behind her.

She sighed to herself and tried to smile. She decided to concentrate on her study for the whole day and keep herself busy to prevent herself to remember him and to fall again with her tears.

Two amber eyes watched her from a far as she closes the main gate of her house. She walked away and he looked at her departing figure.

"I'm really sorry, Sakuno." Ryoma said and covers his eyes with his cap. He walked away with his heart broken.

xxooxx

"Sakuno, if the time comes that I need to go away longer than it seems. Would you mind, if you wait for me?" Ryoma asked while his head rest upon her lap.

"Of course, Ryoma-kun. I'll wait for you. I'll support you and I'm gonna be your number fan." she replied with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Let's get married after you graduated from University." he said and she was stunned for a while.

"Why? You don't want to marry me?" he asked bluntly.

"Of course, I will." she replied and kisses his forehead.

Another memory. She sighed to herself for the umpteenth time. As much as she wants not to think of him, she always find herself drifted with the memories. She needed him. She missed him so badly and today he's leaving her forever. A pain resurfaced in her chest and she take a look at her watch. It's almost 5pm and there's only one hour left before he left Japan. She quickly took her things and ran very fast from the University towards the nearest bus stop. She rode the bus and she frequently looks at her watch hoping she won't get late. At the moment the bus arrived at the airport, she looked out for him at the departing lounge. She saw him talking to his co-former regulars of Seigaku. She saw him stiffened and his face shows pain and sorrow as he talks with Tezuka. Sakuno hid herself to them and watched them from a far. Her tears were threatening to fall at that moment. This would be the last time, she would see him. The very last memory of him. She stared at his face and a tear fell from her left eye.

"If you're going to be happy without me. I'm letting you go. Be happy. Reach for your dreams, Ryoma." she said to herself watching Ryoma walks away from his friends.

"I love you. Goodbye." she whispered as she embedded his departing figure on her memory. She walks away while wiping the tears that fell on her eyes.

xxooxx

Sakuno studied hard for the last two weeks passing all her exams and making on the top rank for that year. She felt relieved and tried to relax herself from her busy schedule. She took her keys from her bag and opened the door of her house. Silence and emptiness welcomed her. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and her vision clouded. Her body fell at the floor and she lost her conciousness. Two hours later, Tezuka and Fuji paid her a visit and saw her unconcious on the floor. Tezuka immediately took her in a bridal style and Fuji leaded him to his car then drove to the nearest hospital.

"She's two months pregnant. Please make sure to take care of her. Her pregnancy is in a critical situation." the doctor said to Tezuka and Fuji.

"We will, sensei." Tezuka replied.

"Where's her husband?" the doctor asked. Tezuka looked to Fuji and he nodded back.

"His not around. He went to America for some reasons." Tezuka said. "I see. She seems not healthy maybe you should refrain her from doing something heavy and stressful." the doctor said before leaving them.

"Echizen didn't know that he left her pregnant. What will we do?" Fuji asked.

"I'll talk to his parents." Tezuka said and left Sakuno with Fuji. Fuji held her cold hand and gripped it firmly.

"Be strong, Ryuzaki-chan." he said.

Tezuka borrowed Fuji's car and went to the Echizen's Residence. He was welcomed by Nanjiro and Rinko. They informed them about Sakuno's situation and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Maybe it was a bad idea when I sent Ryoma back to America." Nanjiro said.

"Poor Sa-chan. We'll take her in." Rinko said.

"Ryuzaki-chan is not yet informed about it but I'm sure as soon as she wakes up she'll be informed by Shusuke." Tezuka replied.

xxooxx

He brushed his green hair locks with a green towel and then sat at the edge of his bed. His gaze went to the near phone at his desk. He took it and the screen flashed his picture with Sakuno. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

"Oyaji." Ryoma said.

"Seishounen. Go back here in Japan as soon as possible." his father replied.

"I cannot. The soonest I can is after a month. Why?" he asked.

"Ryoma. She's pregnant with your child." Nanjiro said. Ryoma was surprised and couldn't speak a word.

"Oi, Seishounen." his father's words brought thim back to his senses.

"Keep her safe. I'll go back to Japan as soon as I can." he said before ending the call.

xxooxx

When Shusuke told her she's pregnant, she felt very happy and a little nervous. Everyone seems leaving her but knowing her child is coming, she knew she's not alone anymore. The father of her child left her but she decided she'll take care and love her baby. She obey her doctor's advices and Tezuka's words to keep herself and the baby safe. Tezuka had told her not to enroll for the next school year and she agreed. Like her Tezuka and Fuji as well as the other former regulars were excited for the baby. Though it became an unspoken rule not to talk about Ryoma in her presence. So it was a surprise when Nanjiro and Rinko visited her while they were renovating the house.

"Sa-chan." Rinko said and then kissed her cheeks.

"We heard what happened so we decided to visit you." Nanjiro said.

"Please come inside." Fuji interceded and commanded Momo and Eiji to clean the mess on the living room.

They sat on the couch while Tezuka sat beside Sakuno across them. Tomoka and the other former regulars went to the kitchen and pretended that they're cooking but eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ryoma will comeback within this month." Rinko said.

"What for?" Sakuno said and the caress her growing belly.

"He'll comeback to marry you." Nanjiro replied.

Sakuno looked at them and then to Tezuka.

"I'm afraid I cannot marry him." she replied and they were surprised at her answer.

"Why? Didn't you love him anymore? The baby needs a father, Sa-chan." Rinko asked.

She shook her head and smiled at them.

"It's not because I don't love him. I don't think it's a good idea. My baby can carry his surname but I won't. I'm sorry." she told them.

Tezuka stood from his seat and motion her to do the same.

"Excuse as for awhile, Echizen-san." he said and bowed at them. "Sakuno, come with me for awhile." he told her. She stood and followed him to the study room.

"Tezuka-san." she called after she closed the door.

"You should marry Ryoma." he said bluntly.

"But I don't want to!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry." she said after realizing her sudden burst.

"Tell me the reason why you don't want to marry him." Tezuka said.

She lowers her head and cries.

"I don't want to hinder his dreams. It would be better if he wouldn't have to worry about us. I could take care the baby by myself." she explained.

Tezuka looked at her sternly and sighed.

"Stop being selfish, Sakuno." he started and Sakuno stopped crying and gave him a surprise look. "Think about the baby. Do you really want him to grow up without a father and a happy family? You're just afraid that Ryoma will leave you once again." he continued.

Sakuno became depressed and turned her back at him.

"Excuse me. I need to go the the comfort room." she said and left him behind.

She passed through the living room and went upstairs. Tezuka followed her shortly but stopped at the living room to talk to Ryoma's parents.

Sakuno closed the door and silently cried within the comfort room. Is she really a selfish mother? Doesn't she want her baby to have a happy family? No. She didn't really mean it. She just want to protect her baby. Protect from whom? To his father? Ryoma can't hurt their child, right?

She felt a pain on her stomach and she cringed in pain. Red blood that flows at her thighs caught her attention. Her eyes widened. No! She couldn't lose her baby. It can't be!

"Tezuka-san! Tomo-chan!" she screamed at the top of her long.

"My baby please stay with Mama. Mama is fine so you shouldn't worry." she said while sobbing with her hands in her belly. A moment later, she fainted.

Tezuka and the others present within her house, invaded her room and opened the door of her bathroom. They saw her unconcious and her legs were tainted with blood.

"Move! Let's take her to the hospital!" Tezuka said then scooped her body from the floor.

"Oh my God! Sa-chan!" Rinko said then cried. Nanjiro embraced his startled wife.

"She'll be fine." Nanjiro tried to assure her though he's anxious like his wife.

xxooxx

A/n: I'm really sorry if I updated this story really late. Forgive me. Anyway, please tell me what you think for this chapter.

Ryosaku,yoyoyo, jiin-chan, and anonymousy, thanks for the feedback.

Hinode- I'm really sorry if my last note with regard to this story annoyed you. I'm really sorry. I decided to continue writing and I would like to thank you for reminding me to be a considerate author to my readers.

I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. Please don't forget to leave a review. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Lazy writer as always,

Sessrin Koshimae


End file.
